


渣男渣到最后一无所有

by last9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 无正经CP，为了爽而已
Relationships: Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Kudos: 2





	渣男渣到最后一无所有

**Author's Note:**

> 无正经CP，为了爽而已

我第一次遇见王琳凯是在一个品牌活动上，他作为品牌代言人出席，而我当时是品牌方工作人员。本来我的工作不需要和他有直接联系，但是因为之前答应了帮小侄女要签名，所以我趁着休息间隙厚着脸皮敲开了他休息室的门。

可能是我胸前挂着工作证的缘故，正坐在桌前吃饭的王琳凯见了我便放下碗筷，站起身礼貌喊了我一声“哥哥”。我忙摆手，在他助理诧异的眼神中解释说不是工作，想拜托小鬼老师给我签个名，随即拿出进门前被我单手藏在背后的王琳凯的照片和一支金色马克笔。

“啊，你是我的粉丝吗？”

王琳凯一笑，我原本紧张的情绪竟消失了一多半，思绪跑偏到他笑起来怎么那么可爱这回事儿上。他眉眼弯弯，苹果肌好明显，露出的上排牙齿看起来不怎么整齐就更显幼态，唇色大概算淡粉色。脸颊还有些微的肉感，看得我有捏他脸颊肉的冲动。

他今天的整体形象就是为了配合品牌主题而塑造出青涩感，头发在脑后扎了起来，特别像小女孩刚留长发不久就迫不及待绑起来时的样子。梳不上去的额发自然垂落，束在一起的发辫像一小丛凌乱盛放的野花。

其实就算没有造型加持，他本身也拥有稚嫩的底色。我进门后见他第一眼就觉得他一点儿不像在娱乐圈浸淫这么久的明星，他今年二十八岁，但外表看起来比我念初中的小侄女还小。少年感也不是只看脸，眼睛尤为重要，他的眼睛清澈透亮，在望着我时就单纯装着我。

我往桌边走时手心都在发热，终于将手里的两样东西递给王琳凯后才稍稍松了一口气。他脸上笑容不减，双手接过笔和照片刷刷签好名，交还给我时还贴心问我要不要合照。

合照就不要了吧，给小侄女看到又要说自己吃柠檬。不过可以拍单人照，因为我听她说自己最近一直在练习P同框图。

“我能不能拍张你的照片啊？”

将这句话说出口的瞬间，我就知道自己说了傻话，果然一旁助理看我的眼神更怪了。要不是我的性别和年龄在这儿摆着，想必对方一定会把我当成买了工作证来后台追星的疯狂粉丝而对我采取些措施。

“哈哈，只拍我吗，可以呀。”

王琳凯的有求必应让我有些受宠若惊，在举着手机拍照的瞬间多少有些理解了那些追星的小朋友为什么能那么死心塌地。诶，小侄女常挂在嘴边那句话怎么说的来着，好像是什么双箭头的爱。

真诚道谢之后我快步离开了王琳凯的休息室，双脚站定在走廊里时那份紧张感忽然又涌上来了。太不可思议了，我一个三十五岁的中年男人居然还学小朋友追星，王琳凯怎么那么可爱啊他妈的。

不过某种程度上来讲我从三年前就开始追星了，但因为我目的不单纯，所以我只说我追陈立农。至于可爱是世界上杀伤力极强的武器这回事儿我也早就知道了，毕竟那颗被无数人追逐仰望的粉色星星专属于我了嘛。

对，我追到了那个为无数人唱《女孩》的男孩陈立农。我穿着一身白西装，捧着玫瑰花和他告白那天是他二十五岁生日，他嘴边蹭到的奶油还没有擦干净，笑眼里含着泪，重重的点头，他说“我是你的。”

但这事儿我只敢偷着乐，和明星谈恋爱最紧要低调，朋友们因为我很少和他们出去玩还笑我金屋藏娇，其实他们说的也没错。我这样秘密恋爱就是有点儿对不起我小侄女，因为她不仅喜欢王琳凯，还喜欢陈立农。

我的男孩有次发新歌前应景地拿了张刚写好，字迹都还没完全干的合约来给我签，我看完纸上那几条可爱的合约内容后，问站在我面前的男孩说为什么没写期限，要不要写一万年？

“那太假啦，期限在你心里，是你爱我的期限。如果有一天你不爱我了，那我们再签一份专属解约，那个期限是……”

我撇下那张还没签名的合约，伸手把陈立农抱坐到我腿上，食指竖在他唇边斩断他的杞天之虑。即使世界毁灭，我对他的爱也会化作尘埃，如同恒星一样永远张扬在浩渺宇宙间。

“宝贝儿，要不要喝牛奶？”

面对我强行转开话题的行为，陈立农已经习惯了，而且他也不像第一次听见我这样问时一脸天真的问我是甜牛奶还是纯牛奶。但他太爱害羞的弱点依然没变，躲开我的视线，双手撑在我胸口想要推开我。

但是矮我八公分，在我面前只能小鸟依人的陈立农怎么可能推得开我，何况他又不是真的想推开我。我朝他暴露在我眼下的嫩白后颈吹了口气，在他微微发抖时，双手握住他纤细的腰肢，“宝贝儿，明天没有工作吧。”

“我有，下午要去拍，啊，你别……”

早些年我的私生活很是混乱，在床上见过的男孩女孩多到记不清，但他们无一例外的是在高潮的时候很丑。狰狞的脸庞和花掉的妆容真的很容易让人瞬间软掉，后来决定就是陈立农的原因之一便是他在床上都漂亮纯净得让人不忍心欺负，那时我还不知道会有人在高潮时漂亮得让人想狠狠欺负。

“拍什么？《男人装》可不行噢，会被人看到我留下的记号。”

我话刚说完，躺在我身下的人便笑嘻嘻抬手捂住脸 。他的手合该上巨额保险，是漂亮且无价的艺术品，而我能做的是低头用舌头舔过他每一根手指。

当他双腿圈在我腰上的瞬间痒得我喉咙都发干，这只小野猫的内裤还挂在脚腕上，也不知道他是忘了还是故意，就这么磨蹭起我腰侧敏感的肌肤来。在纯棉布料和细腻皮肤的同时抚触下，我恨不得立刻肏得他再没力气这样做。

我压下身子，插在他屁股里的阴茎便顺势又往里深入几分。他哼唧一声，双腿圈得我腰更紧，捂着脸颊的双手放下来抱着我手臂，我用另一只手够到身后扯掉他湿漉漉的内裤甩到地上，决定把刚才的玩笑话变成现实，这白皙柔滑的肌肤不印上点什么也太可惜了。

“哥哥，你属狗的吗，咬疼我啦。”

我一愣，脑海里不合时宜的闯入他第一次喊我哥哥的样子。脖子上系着块儿临时充当围兜的素色方巾，望着我的双眼澄澈如婴孩，后来我看他在节目里做饭的样子，觉得他确实需要围兜。

诚然我不是什么好人，但和王琳凯搞到一起也并不能全归咎于我，也要怪王琳凯太诱人了。会有人看过他在舞台上恣意扭动身体的样子还能把持得住吗，鉴于我多数时间都是个下半身支配上半身的禽兽，所以我不行，想睡他是我对他最真诚的爱意。

可我已经有陈立农了，爱他的心时刻告诫我不能背叛他，何况他和王琳凯还曾经短暂共事过。那时我还没认识陈立农，我们在一起之后也没看他和王琳凯私下里有什么联系，所以猜想他们是普通同事。

欲望战胜理智的契机说来也实在狗血，那阵子赶上陈立农筹备新专辑，同作为创作者的我懂得他那时的废寝忘食，就像在等待自己的孩子降临在这世界上一样兴奋又紧张。

而在那时选择背叛他的我就像在妻子孕期出轨的渣男一样，天诛地灭，出轨对象还是他的前同事。

我居住的城市每年夏天都会举办音乐节，正巧那次的主办方是我当时的一个合作客户，所以我收到了两张赠票。本来不打算去的，但是无意看见演出名单里有王琳凯的名字后还是改了主意，并用另一张票贿赂了小侄女当我的向导。

前面说了我不追星，所以除了陈立农和工作需要之外就没再看过谁的现场演出。而音乐节显然和我所经历过的演出都不同，简单来说就是太燥了。

以前看陈立农在舞台上提醒粉丝注意嗓子时，我已经见识到了追星的人应援声有多强，这次音乐节则是让我明白了说年轻人身体素质不行的人一定是没看过音乐节。

连平常在家里躺着永远比坐着时候多的小侄女都活力十足，在我旁边又跳又叫的样子像个渴望自己偶像投喂关注度的猴子。

不过舞台上那个一身白色运动服的小Rapper却数次把视线投向我，周围的女生们也跟着望过来，然后我听见他们激动的说男粉，鬼哥有男粉。

可我并不是粉丝啊，我只是个普通观众。当然这个想法在我刷脸带着小侄女去后台探班的时候就彻底粉碎了，我是王琳凯男粉，想睡他那种男友粉。

之前在舞台下就注意到了王琳凯今天的妆容有些特别，离得近了才愈发觉得他眼下贴着的亮亮的装饰物宛如人鱼的眼泪，偏他笑得又那样开心。或许他这么漂亮骄傲的人鱼，永远不会为谁真正落一滴泪，从来只有别人因他痛哭。

就像平常咋咋呼呼，每天都把鬼哥挂在嘴边的小侄女，真的这么近距离看王琳凯时就没出息的哭了，话也说不利索。在我这个家长还慌得不知道怎么办的时候，王琳凯已经扯了纸巾帮她擦眼泪。

完了，我在心里感叹的同时，小侄女果然哭得更凶了。大概她也是面子上实在过不去，放下应援礼物慌慌张张跑出临时搭建的大帐篷，签名照都忘了拿。

“哦，原来你不是我粉丝啊，帮女儿追星？”

听见王琳凯这样说，我差点一口气噎住，虽然我不年轻，但也不像是会有这么大女儿的人吧。陈立农还夸我像二十几岁，怎么在比陈立农大一岁的王琳凯眼里，我居然是中年父亲的形象吗？

“我是你粉丝，她是我小侄女。”为了证明自己说的是真话，我抬起胳膊把之前小侄女强行帮我套在腕上的柠檬黄手环和贴在手背上的小恶魔贴纸展示给王琳凯看。当时我觉得自己聪明极了，后来才明白自己傻得像个小学生，有颗迫不及待想讨喜欢的人认可的心。

“咦？”王琳凯有些惊讶，圆骨碌的眼睛瞪的更大了，半晌后他说：“那你刚才怎么都不跟唱啊？”

得，这小冤家居然还不信我，幸好我之前有听他的歌，今天的演出曲目也是我喜欢的，于是哼了两句他的歌。可能唱走调了，因为我看见他在憋笑，大概他会觉得我是个很努力但没什么用的中年大叔粉吧。

“我只想听你唱。”这句话是真心的，我除了爱看王琳凯跳舞，也喜欢听他唱歌。总之他在舞台上真的很吸引我，像自由的小精灵，振翅时会扑簌簌掉落金色星光，但没人有资格做他的彼得潘。

王琳凯但笑不语，微低头，抬手将垂下来的一绺头发重新用小卡子别好。再抬头看我时，眼里带了丝媚，是和舞台上的性感不同的妖媚。他在勾引我，以我多年纵横情场的经验来看绝不会判断失误。

“哥哥，送你张我的新专辑，限量签名版噢。”

我拿上专辑和签名照出门后本打算把专辑也送给小侄女，但是在打量专辑上的签名时忽然注意到王琳凯的小心思。签名的末尾有三个数字，802，我驻足思考了一下，将专辑装进了上衣的宽大口袋里。

陈立农仍是窝在录音室，晚上给我打了电话嘱咐我好好吃饭后就立刻去忙了，我心疼他最近瘦得脸颊肉都快没了。但我的负罪感在孤独的深夜降到最低，王琳凯住的酒店不是秘密，我驱车赶到那里时已经快要到午夜零点。

莫名担心他会像丢下水晶鞋逃跑的辛德瑞拉，站在802号房门口的我一秒迟疑都没有就敲响了那扇门。数秒后，裹着浴袍，发梢还滴着水珠的王琳凯站在门后朝我笑，“你再不来我就要睡觉了。”他的语气像问我吃不吃夜宵一样自然，当然他该知道自己就是我今晚的主菜。

“那我来了，你是要跟我一起睡吗？”

如果我面前有镜子的话，我就一定可以知道自己表现得有多像个愣头青。可我只能在王琳凯的眼睛里找一个小小的我，却又轻易就沦陷在他静水流深的眼眸里。

和陈立农在一起之后我就变成了柳下惠，搁以前还能看得上的脸蛋，现在看来都是庸脂俗粉。陈立农的行程表里多得是一天飞两个城市的时候，所以他并不能像普通恋人那样及时顾上我，但不在一起的日子我都守身如玉。

以至于这次的破戒除了让我有负罪感之外更多体验到的是新鲜和刺激，怪不得那么多人出轨，因为确实爽得不行吧。

王琳凯身子软得猫一样，仿佛把他在床上折成花儿都没问题。他比陈立农瘦小，整个人坐在我身上也没什么重量。他太疯了，上来就选骑乘，要知道这可是我最喜欢的姿势。而且他推倒我的时候我才走到沙发旁边，我本来想先做个人，脱下西装外套，和他坐下来聊聊天的。

但王琳凯逼得我只能做禽兽，他好懂我，自己努力用后面吃掉我的东西后见我没有进一步动作便双手向后拄在我大腿上，他咬着唇，不笑的眼睛牢牢锁住我。我明知他是美杜莎，却舍不得错开眼，于是失神的看着他一上一下晃动起自己饱满的小屁股来。

因为陈立农的关系，所以我知道他们这些看起来弱不禁风的明星其实体力都好着呢。所以当王琳凯第一次说自己没力气的时候我并没有帮他，等他撅着嘴巴不情不愿的又动了一会儿才掐着他的腰拿回主动权。

我的长裤和衬衫被王琳凯弄得一塌糊涂，连领带上都有他的口水，关于领带要算我变态，因为想看他被狠肏却叫不出声来的可怜样子。

礼尚往来，王琳凯的浴袍也被我褪到腰间，他可真白啊，奶油雪糕一样诱人。我把他从脖子到肚脐用舌头舔了个结实后他就差不多融化在我怀里，我说他的胸怎么摸都有A-cup，他听见我这样说时正扶着我的脑袋享受，笑骂我是变态后，他粉樱桃似的乳头就被我含在嘴里，被我吸得红肿了才放开，另一颗也是。

我们都释放过一次之后，他伏在我身上软着声音问我去浴室还是卧室，我能感觉到他在我回答去浴室之后有一瞬间的放松，但是他这点就没有陈立农聪明。我这样的人嘴里说出的去浴室怎么可能是单纯洗澡，一定是单纯要他站花洒下或躺浴缸里给我肏。

不知道王琳凯有没有后悔招惹我这个素了俩多月而如狼似虎的的中年男人，反正把他翻来覆去肏透了的我并不后悔赴约。如果说陈立农吸引我的点是清纯无辜，那么王琳凯让我着迷的就是他的妖媚罪恶。

王琳凯没有陈立农那样矜持，感觉爽了根本不用我引导他，自己就能叫得起劲儿。试问哪个男人受得了这么漂亮的人那么浪的叫床，也就是我还能多撑一会儿再投降。噢，还有，这个小野猫在我的东西灌满他里面时还咬我肩膀，骂我坏蛋，他说他这么年轻不能有宝宝的。

在做最后一遍之前，我像王琳凯的粉丝喊他那样喊他琳琳，我问他明天有没有工作，前一秒还抱着我手臂粗喘的人忽地清醒了。但我讨厌他在这个时候变理智，结果在他用勾着内裤的脚腕摩挲我腰侧时，是我先为他疯狂了。

“王琳凯，你是上帝派来拯救我的吗？”

和这个疯狂又陌生的男孩做爱，让我有那么一瞬间觉得自己回到了曾经的糜烂生活。可我到底比不得从前，除了第一次被他惊喜到而大脑空白得忘记必要措施，后来再做都记得戴套。

我现在这个年纪怕的太多，连合陈立农做的时候都很少不戴套，当然那更多是怕陈立农难受。我挺喜欢内射的感觉，也逗过陈立农无数遍什么时候给我生个小baby。

王琳凯又露出那种讨人喜欢的可爱又调皮的笑，像要犯坏的淘气小孩儿，他撑起身子舔我滑动的喉结，他说：“不是哦，我是来折磨你的。”

本来我只打算放纵这一次，因为我左手无名指已经被陈立农套上了戒指。当然我来见王琳凯之前摘了它，怕被注意到而破坏气氛。我是真的爱陈立农，只是身体偶尔偏离正确轨道。

可王琳凯显然不这样想，我猜他可能没有遇见过我这样堪称极品的床伴吧，食髓知味，我承认我也是。所以在他约我去喝酒时，我们两个半醉半醒的人又顺其自然地滚到了一起，这次地点是他家。

当全身上下只剩一件被汗水洇得半透明的白衬衫的王琳凯被我顶得扶不稳开放式厨房里的小吧台时，却还要偏头向我索吻。真是会勾引男人，我莫名生气，抬手朝他屁股上甩了一巴掌，脆响声让我的欲望更汹涌。

安慰他的方式我早就驾轻就熟，堵住他嘴巴的同时用力肏他就好。我一边吸着他上面那张嘴里柔软的舌头，一边享受他下面那张嘴吸着我阴茎的紧致感觉。

本来还可以再多挺一会儿，但是当王琳凯被我抱到餐桌上，被我肏得眼神迷离，口水顺着嘴角直往下淌，在呻吟的空当断断续续的说我是第一个被他带回家的男人时，我一下子就城门失守，全交代了个干净。

我以前玩得再疯也从不带床伴儿回家，我家里那张床的另一个主人至今只有陈立农一个。所以听见王琳凯这样说的时候，我顿时觉得自己不是被欲望支配，我他妈的好像喜欢上他了。我甚至想明天早起为他煮早餐，像我无数次为起不来床的陈立农做的那样。

出轨的火车也总要有个终点，我和王琳凯的错误关系是我主动结束的，因为陈立农的新专辑已经全部制作完毕，开始进入宣传期。他几乎把所有休息时间都拿来陪我，我明白他是想补偿我，可怜他不知道是我对不起他。

我于心有愧，待陈立农比之前更温柔，他在床上皱一下眉我都担心自己做的过分，用尽浑身解数想要让他舒服。但是大概我表现得太过了，竟然让他觉得我这样是因为之前受了委屈，隔天晚上回家，我看到他把自己打扮成兔女郎的模样在厨房煮饭。

陈立农全身上下的旁物只有三块儿，上下两边滚着粉色绒毛的白色布料裹着他平坦的胸脯，遮住他长腿和下腹间秘密地带的是类似女孩子穿的安全裤，同样是粉白色，但好像只盖住了前面，用粉色丝带拴在腰间，他头上还戴着一挺一垂的兔耳朵。

我靠在厨房门框上看了他大概有两分钟后，打我回来就转过身却一直不敢和我对视的人才红着脸走过来解我的皮带扣。他手指都在抖，以至于不难解的皮带难为了他有一些时间，他无名指上的素圈戒指被灯光照得直晃我眼睛。

见他还想继续拉开我的裤链，但我实在受不了他这树懒一样的速度，于是抓着他的手帮他。我胯间那一坨肉被他包在手里，他手不小，能包个大概，我挺了挺腰，他便乖巧的帮我揉弄起来。

陈立农很爱出汗，在这种时候就更是，所以我也不知道是我那根东西太着急还是他流汗太多，内裤很快就变得湿乎乎。我的手近乎下流的从他大腿根缓慢摩挲到身后时才发现他身上还有第四处心意，是兔子屁股后的短尾巴。

“农农？”我哑着嗓子喊他，故意伸手揪了那尾巴一下，没料到他会忽然呻吟一声扑进我怀里，包着我性器的手自然也松开了。干啊，这兔尾巴居然是插到他身体里的，是伪装成兔尾巴的肛塞，不会还是震动的吧。

“呼，很难，才放进去的……”

“哦？那你这样说是要它不要我咯？”

和陈立农上床的一大乐趣就是逗弄他，他没有王琳凯那么放得开，但这样含羞带怯需要人撩的纯情又是致命的春药，当他被我哄骗着满足我各种恶趣味时，我觉得死在他身上都值。

果不其然，被我这样问的陈立农脸蛋涨得更红了，双手揪着我胸前的衣料，他不说话，也不看我，只是摇头，等我再次玩弄那粉白色的尾巴，拔出来一点再插进去的动作重复几遍后他才绷不住向我这个恶人求救。

他咬着唇，长睫毛忽闪忽闪的，下垂的狗狗眼终于肯望着我，扭了扭身子极为艰难的开口。

“拜托不要欺负农农了，老公，不要兔尾巴，我要你，只要你。”

往常都是百般诱哄甚至使点儿小手段才能换来陈立农放下矜持喊我一声“老公”，可此时此刻明明我什么过分的事都还没做，这个小可爱就捏住了我的七寸。干，这样还不依那我还算什么男人？

我低头舔吻我的小兔子，他有一枚很性感的喉结，尝起来像糖果一样甜。我的右手在他下意识发出哼哼唧唧的声音时抓住那兔尾巴猛地拔出来丢掉，金属顶端磕在地板上发出脆响。

也不知陈立农是被这声音吓到还是被我突然的动作吓到，汗湿的身子抖了一下贴我更近。我下面那根早就硬得能敲碎冰块儿了，他黏过来时我感觉到他的状况也没有强过我，他下面那遮挡物就是一块帘子似的布，翘起来的性器戳着我大腿内侧。

虽然我是个握笔杆子的人，但手上还是因为各种原因生了薄茧。我用五根手指揉捏陈立农带着汗水的臀瓣时发现他想躲，又害羞了，我用手指戳了戳他臀缝，咬着他红透的耳垂吸吮，问他能不能抬起一条腿。

陈立农嘴上不置可否，身体倒是给了我答案。他的膝弯卡在我的手臂上，我弯腰凑过去吻他粉粉的膝盖时竟然不合时宜的想起之前被我夸奖腿很漂亮而主动帮我腿交的王琳凯。

出轨对象的名字在这种时刻闪进脑海里是个很糟糕的事情，幸好陈立农已经醉了似的，晕晕乎乎任我摆弄。因为之前塞了肛塞，他后面那个入口已经做好了润滑和扩张，所以我毫不费力就将自己送了进去。

这次我也不想再克制，没等陈立农缓过来就狠狠地肏干他，他又惊又怕，双手隔着衬衫都快抓破我的手臂。头顶的兔耳朵因着我在他身体里抽插的动作而一晃一晃，可爱疯了，陈立农好像真是一只粉嫩嫩的兔子。

大约过了十分钟，他手上力气松了，额头“咚”的一声撞在我胸膛，开始随着我顶撞的节奏而嗯嗯啊啊小声呻吟起来。可能是我想太多，总觉得他在叫床时又变回了那个在家乡海边自在玩耍的少年，声音都带着海风的味道。

“宝贝儿，你声音真好听，再叫大声点儿给我听好吗？”

往常我都会在自己释放前先帮陈立农射精，但这场性爱照以往已经突破了很多，我想他不介意我再过分一点。我没帮他，也不允许他伸手碰自己，把系在他腰上那点儿可怜的布料扯下来绑住他双手后环在我颈上。

“呜，不要这样啦，很难受……”

陈立农委屈巴巴的样子真让人心疼，可我意已决，他再受不了也得忍着。粉白色的抹胸被我用牙齿拽下来，他日常都有锻炼，但没有练出夸张的肌肉，所以他的胸脯还是软。我用嘴巴将他的乳珠压进去再放出来，等两颗乳珠都充血挺立后再用舌头卷着吸食，细咂摸有奶香味儿。

“农农，宝贝儿，快给我生个小baby吧，但你的奶水也要分给我喝。”陈立农被我这样的淫言浪语招得耳朵都红了，但他下面也缠得我更紧。我埋头亲吻他所有我此刻能够吻到的地方，同时肏他肏得又狠又快。厨房里不绝于耳的啪啪声听得我面皮都有点儿烫，这次真是玩得太刺激了，我以前也在他做饭时招过他，但最后都是回卧室。

主动和我玩换装加厨房play的陈立农终于熬不住哭了，眼泪像水晶珠子似的不断从他双眼中滚落，他哭红了眼睛后就更像兔子了。我已经没心思帮他擦泪，我就要到顶点了，于是按着他的后脑勺捉着他嫣红的唇瓣吮吻，我们在彼此都极度渴望氧气的瞬间一同到达高潮。

比起我爽到想要抽一支烟的餍足，陈立农明显是惊到了，被我解开腕上的束缚后抖着手摸向我们俩的小腹间，半晌抬头看我，眼里亮晶晶的是又涌起的泪。

“喂，哭了的话我又会忍不住欺负你的。”

眼泪已经快要决堤的陈立农当然又哭了，他嘴角上扬，泪水滑过脸庞的样子在很多年后仍然使我只要想起来便觉得心里盈满温柔和哀伤，因为他那时是那样绝望的爱着我。

我年轻的时候也偶尔心软，答应过几个条件还不错的床伴打分手炮。但我怎么也不会想到我以为是为了取悦我而牺牲那么大的陈立农实际是抱着这个心思，那次酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后的第二天早上他已经不在床上了。

我以为他有工作，等过了一整天都没有接到他的电话，发微信给他也没有回复时我才意识到事情有些不对劲儿。

许久没有联系的王琳凯在我换好衣服出门时发来一条微信，我在点进对话框之前有种不好的预感。等看到照片上趴在只穿睡衣的王琳凯腿上睡着的人正是“失联”一天的陈立农后，我大脑嗡的一声，妈的，我被王琳凯这个小混蛋摆了一道。

是我太过大意，以为陈立农和王琳凯只是普通同事，原来他们在那个从成立就在倒数的男团里谈了一场限定恋爱。

当时和后来的生分都只是看起来，在我和陈立农在一起的第一天，王琳凯就已经知道我的存在了。因为陈立农想分手后仍能和王琳凯如常做朋友，所以交往了新的对象也告诉了他。

陈立农以为自己是成年人的成熟感情观，其实幼稚至极，王琳凯和我这样真正的成年人都明白这是他放不下。但王琳凯知道的比我早太多，所以他布了这陷阱捕我，甚至不惜用自己做饵。

之前王琳凯说自己是来折磨我的并不是床上的调笑之言，那是他的心里话。他要我犯下无法挽回的错，当初搭救陈立农于失恋煎熬中的我和趁机治愈陈立农所受创伤的他，我们之间又有何不同？

大概是我没有后悔药可吃，而心机颇重的王琳凯指不定会编出怎样巧妙的谎言来使陈立农那只蠢兔子在我和王琳凯之间选择相信“受害者”王琳凯，何况王琳凯本就在他心里占有一席之地。

我自然是没脸痛骂王琳凯机关算尽，因为一切都是我咎由自取。有了白玫瑰却还贪心的想去摘园子里盛放的红玫瑰，天底下哪有这等好事，到头来只能是竹篮打水，春梦无痕。

“全都是骗我的吗，你对我有没有哪怕一秒的真心？”

王琳凯愿意来见我并不意外，换作我是他，也会想看看手下败将的凄惨模样，我们两个人的残忍程度应该不相上下。但我还是不甘心，不敢相信和他共有的那些快乐其实全是假的。

戴着鸭舌帽和大墨镜坐在我对面的大明星搅了搅杯子里的咖啡，我期待又害怕他的回答。

“我没你那么情圣，我的真心只给陈立农一个人。”

比想象中残忍许多的答案，情圣吗，我确实担得起这个称号。我爱陈立农的心毋庸置疑，可和王琳凯在一起时我也真切的心动。如果在古时候就好了，我可以把这两朵玫瑰都娶回家。但可能也要担心他们俩一齐踹了我，然后卷了我所有家财私奔。

啊，对了，这是我和王琳凯相处时第一次提及陈立农的名字。还真是唏嘘，我们俩交换了前任和现任的位置，现在竟然能坐在一起聊那个没变过位置的人。

“他，还好吗？”

我没有资格说出陈立农的名字，我其实很想当面跟他说一句对不起，尽管没用，但这多少能让我好受一点，如果他能骂我打我一顿出出气就更好了。

王琳凯嗤笑一声，将咖啡杯推到一边，从口袋里掏出一个东西放在桌上。

是和我现在仍珍惜的戴在手上的戒指成对儿的另一枚戒指，现在两枚戒指都在我眼前，我明白陈立农不要我了，也不想再见到我，我们那份没有期限的合约在那日便到期了 。

王琳凯起身离开座位之前留给我一番不知道算安慰还是挖苦或者炫耀的话。

“和你做爱很爽是真的，但你以为你那玩意儿有多金贵，无数人丢弃的按摩棒而已，你瞒得住陈立农可瞒不住我。还有件事要告诉你，陈立农其实可以做上面那个，他在床上才不害羞，但你这辈子都见不到那样的他。”

我见过的，这辈子只有一次。如果我此前还想过在我没有走错路的情况下，便可以把那朵白玫瑰养在怀里一辈子，但见了比桌上那枚戒指都刺眼的王琳凯脖子上的吻痕时，我想我和陈立农的分开只是时间早晚的问题。

因为他从来不会在我身上留下这样的痕迹，说怕我不方便，可他却会在王琳凯遮不住的地方明目张胆印上戳记宣示主权。我早该明白，我在他和在王琳凯身上加盖印章都是占有欲。他从来不是我的，他和王琳凯才真正拥有彼此。

我曾经看网上有人说渣男除了渣，哪儿哪儿都好。可能大多数渣男也这样认为，而且也不觉得渣有什么不好。也许只有我这个曾短暂拥有过白玫瑰和红玫瑰的幸运渣男，才会悟出渣男渣到最后一无所有的道理。

在这个混乱不堪的故事里，最后的胜者或许不是王琳凯，毕竟他也品尝了无尽辛酸苦楚。若一定要评出胜者，那应该是我的小侄女，因为她是陈立农和王琳凯的CP粉，奶盖女孩。


End file.
